Changes
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Um texto que tenta passar um pouco do que se passou pela cabeça de Dean da 4ª temporada, depois de sua volta do inferno. Seus sentimentos tão aflorados e sua sensação de culpa presentes.


**Sinopse:**

Um texto que tenta passar um pouco do que se passou pela cabeça de Dean da 4ª temporada, depois de sua volta do inferno. Seus sentimentos tão aflorados e sua sensação de culpa presentes.

**Classificação:** +16  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Sobrenatural  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Drama, Songfic  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Linguagem Imprópria  
><strong>Terminada:<strong> Sim

**N/A:** _Esse capítulo foi inspirado na música Changes - 3 Doors Down._

**Changes**

_"__**Eu não deveria estar assustado com qualquer coisa,  
>mas não sei onde estou.<strong>_

_**Eu gostaria de poder me mexer,  
>mas estou exausto e ninguém entende<br>(como eu me sinto).**_

_**Eu estou respirando com dificuldade,  
>mas não há ar em meus pulmões.<strong>_

_**Não há ninguém aqui para conversar  
>e esse sofrimento está me deixando paralisado."<strong>_

A dor ainda pulsava em suas veias, os sonhos eram com certeza, reais. Eram lembranças, momentos que ele daria tudo para esquecer ou apagar de sua memória. Parecia que o inferno era ali, na sua cabeça, ao seu redor. Momentos que ficaram encravados em seus ossos.

Dean se remexia na cama, as imagens reais se passavam como flashes diante de seus olhos. A dor, tormenta e agonia estavam ali, novamente o assombrando, deixando bem claro que ele era e o que ele fez. Ele está mais uma vez com seus pés sobre a terra era um insulto a outros mais... bons.

_"__**Eu tento manter isso sob controle.**_

_**Eles não podem me ajudar por que não entendem."**_

Suado e ofegante ele se levantou e olhou em seu redor, sua cama era macia e quente, confortável. Sam estava com os olhos fixos em seu computador, concentrado em seu próximo trabalho, com certeza, ele não estaria em um site pornô.

Suas piadas não faziam sentido, e não tinham os mesmos efeitos que antigamente, até isso, agora parecia vazio, oco. O inferno com certeza era um inferno.

Dean se levantou e se encaminhou até o pequeno banheiro de mais um quarto nojento de hotel. Seu reflexo no espelho demonstrava exatamente o que ele queria esconder, sua frustração, sua mudança, seus medos.

Desesperadamente ele lavou seu rosto e olhou novamente para o espelho, um grito de dor estalou em sua mente. _Não adiante tentar esconder o que você é._

_"__**Agora eu estou passando por mudanças, mudanças.**_

_**Deus, eu me sinto tão frustrado ultimamente,  
>quando estiver sufocado, me salve.<strong>_

_**Agora eu estou passando por mudanças, mudanças."**_

Dean atravessou o quarto em direção a cômoda que ficava ao lado da porta, próxima a mesa onde Sam ainda olhava para a tela do computador. Pegou a chave do Impala e girou a maçaneta.

– Onde você vai? – Sam disse esticando o pescoço para ver o irmão do outro lado da porta.

– Dar uma volta por ai, ver o que essa cidade tem de bom.

– Dean... – ele não deixou o irmão terminar de completar a frase, ele sabia o que vinha a seguir, vários "você-pode-contar-comigo" e "você-precisa-falar", ele realmente não queria ouvir isso.

_"__**Estou me sentido fraco e cansado, atravessando esse mundo sozinho.**_

_**Tudo o que você diz, todas as palavras, me ferem até os ossos.**_

_**Eu tenho algo para dizer, mas eu não tenho para onde ir.**_

_**Sinto como se estivesse enterrado bob o peso do mundo."**_

Sentado no banco de uma praça, olhando seu horizonte sem deixar passar as crianças brincando e rindo. Dean queria sim, com todas as forças, voltar no tempo, parar aquele demônio, fazê-lo queimar, torturá-lo assim como o obrigaram a fazer no inferno. Ele queria torturar, mas não era as almas, era sim o maldito filho da puta daquele demônio.

Ele queria mandar tudo e todas essas aberrações se foder. Queria ser o encrenqueiro da escola, queria ser o cafajeste do ensino médio, queria ser _bad boy_da faculdade. Sim ele queria ir para a faculdade.

Só Deus sabe o que ele sentiu quando teve que tirar Sam daquela vida, mas era preciso. Merda!

_"__**Estou correndo, vibrando**_

_**Pulando e parando**_

_**Espero realizar completamente essas mudanças."**_

Dean olhou para o céu parcialmente nublado, alguns lugares ainda se via o azul. Seus olhos, embaçados pelas lágrimas que ali queriam residir, eram dolorosos. Dean abriu e fechou a boca em busca das palavras certas, mas o que seria certo a essa altura do campeonato?

– É, sou eu de novo. Por favor, alguma coisa para mim. Eu preciso de ajuda. – ele esperou e respirou fundo. – Alguma ajuda. Por favor. – ele finalizou fechando os olhos e sentido a lágrima quente escorrer por seu rosto.

– Rezar é bom Dean. – Castiel olhava o horizonte, suas feições eram iguais, normais.

– Você é um anjo, fale alguma coisa que me faça sentir bem. – o desespero em sua voz era certamente visível.

– Você não tinha escolha. – Castiel o olhou.

– E você é um péssimo anjo. – Dean limpou o rosto e respirou fundo, ele fez menção em se levantar, mas Castiel o interrompeu.

– Você não tinha mesmo escolha, Dean. Não foi você que fez essas escolhas, já estava tudo escrito. O livre-arbítrio é uma ilusão. – dito isso ele desapareceu. Dean respirou fundo, mais uma fez, e contou até dez. suas mãos fechadas em punho socaram o banco, fazendo suas juntas dos dedos latejarem de dor.

– Merda!

_"__**Agora eu estou passando por mudanças, mudanças.**_

_**Deus, eu me sinto tão frustrado ultimamente,  
>quando estiver sufocado, me salve.<strong>_

_**Estou caindo aos pedaços, agora eu sinto isso."**_

Somos brinquedos, um mero detalhe do capricho do grandioso. O cara lá de cima gosta disso, mas Dean odeia. Passar pelo que ele passou, e pensar no que ele ainda vai passar, não é fácil mesmo. Incertezas e mais incertezas, ele veria seu irmão sucumbir para a escuridão, se tronando um demônio? Ele aquentaria tudo isso? O inferno não parecia tão ruim agora. Mentira! O Inferno é exatamente isso.

Dean foi retirado do inferno, mas o inferno não foi retirado dele.

_"__**Agora eu estou passando por mudanças, mudanças.**_

_**Deus, eu me sinto tão frustrado ultimamente,**_

_**E quando estiver sufocado, eu odeio isso.**_

_**Agora eu estou passando por mudanças, mudanças."**_


End file.
